Birthday Surprises
by Chrissy G
Summary: Bryan takes Jack and David out to celebrate their birthdays, and it turns into a night they will never forget. Hints at slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Surprises

A Newsies fanfic by Chrissy G.

When he discovers their birthdays are just a day apart, Bryan takes Jack and David out for a night they'll never forget. Hints at slash. Don't like it, don't read it!

For the Manhattan newsies, this was just another day. They'd sell their papers on the streets, trying to make as much money as they could. For Jack Kelly, though, this day was special.

Jack awoke in a good mood. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, waking the newsies from their sleep. Chatter started as the boys began getting ready for their day. It was while Jack was washing up that the significance of this day was finally recognized. Crutchy hobbled over and gave Jack a pleasant greeting.

"Morning, Jack!" he said in his usually cheerful manner.

"Morning, Crutchy," Jack replied.

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure yet. Day's just starting."

A few of the boys nearby, overhearing the conversation, stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack.

"Wait, what?" Boots asked.

"You didn't know?" Crutchy asked. "Today's Jack's birthday!"

"Well, I'll be," Kid Blink said. "Happy birthday, man!"

The boys gathered around Jack, giving him hi-fives and slaps on the back as they offered birthday wishes. Then they went back to getting ready for the day.

Jack dressed quickly and they all headed to the distribution center. They gathered in front of the big, iron gate, waiting for the business day to begin. Suddenly, Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see David grinning at him.

"Happy Birthday, Jack!" he said.

"Thanks, Davey," Jack said. "And a happy belated birthday to you."

"Ah, you remembered."

"Of course!"

How could he forget? The day they had met, they found out that their birthdays were only one day apart. David had said it was the reason that they got along so well. Jack wasn't so sure. There were many other things that he liked about David.

"So," David said. "Any plans for your big day?"

"Not yet," Jack replied. "Any ideas?"

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"After we spend the day telling every passerby that it's your birthday so they'll buy a paper."

Jack laughed and put an arm around his buddy. "I've taught you well."

David grinned. "I learned from the best."

Jack kept his arm around his friend. On the inside, he liked being close to David. Maybe a little more than he should. A few minutes later, the gate opened and Jack detached himself from his friend. The newsies lined up to purchase their papers. After looking over the headlines, they each headed out to their usual spots around the city.

"Where should we start?" David asked.

"Let's go to the corner," Jack suggested.

"You sure?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah. It's always fun to see how long we can stay there."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys went to the end of the street and they started calling out the headlines. David hadn't been a newsie for long, but he had quickly been accepted into their brotherhood. As a co-leader during the strike, there was no doubt that this job was perfect for him. Though something was missing.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your hat?"

Jack was sure that David had a newsboys cap, but he hadn't worn it in a while.

David shrugged. "It has a hole in it. I noticed it after the fight with the Delancey brothers."

Jack looked at him as he called out the headlines, and he knew exactly what to get David for his birthday.

"Hey, newsies!"

The boys turned and saw one of the business owners coming down the street. Jack greeted him with an obviously fake smile.

"Morning, Anthony," Jack said. "Care for a paper?"

He offered the paper to Anthony, only to have the business owner knock it out of his hands.

"Why don't you suckers get a real job?" Anthony asked.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "This _is _a real job."

"Ah, you newsies think you're so great. You all ain't nothing but a bunch of backstreet delinquents. You're _not _selling your newspapers in front of my shop."

"We ain't supposed to be here? We ain't doing nothing."

"You're bothering my customers. Now get lost."

"Make us," David challenged.

Jack looked at his friend, a bit surprised by his boldness. David had certainly gained some guts with his involvement in the strike, but even Jack knew that there was only so much you could say to a guy before he busted your skull.

David and Anthony glared at each other. Finally, Jack grabbed David's arm.

"C'mon, Davey," Jack said. "Let's let Anthony go back to selling his burnt coffee and stale pastries."

"My coffee is delicious," Anthony said.

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Then Jack started to lead David away.

"You'd better not come back here!" Anthony called after them.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't," Jack called back.

The two boys walked off down the street, continuing on their usual route.

"That guy makes me mad," David said.

"His old man had a heart of gold," Jack explained. "But ever since Anthony took over the family business, he's been chasing me away almost every day."

"He's a jerk."

"Yeah, but he's eventually gonna get his."

When they were far enough away from Anthony's coffee shop, they started really getting into selling their papes. They knew who their usual customers were. Women with children, guys in suits and many older people. The papers were selling surprisingly well today. Around noon, they stopped in at Tibby's for lunch. They each got a sandwich and joined Racetrack and Mush, who apparently had the same idea that they did.

"Might be just me," Mush said. "But papes are selling hot today."

"Nah, it ain't just you," Race replied.

"It's all of us," David said.

Mush nodded. "So, Dave, where were you yesterday?"

"It was my birthday, man. I took the day off."

Race gave him a curious look. "For real?"

"That's insulting," Mush said.

"Why?" David asked. "You guys never take a day off?"  
"Yeah, when we're sick. Unless you're running a fever, puking or have broken bones, you're on your beat with the banner."

"Lay off him," Jack said. "I told him to stay home."

"Excuse me?" Mush asked.

"You heard me," Jack said. "And don't act like neither of ya ever faked sick to get a day off."

Mush and Racetrack looked at each other and both were silent. They knew that Jack was right.

"I'll be right back," David said as he got up from the table.

"Where you going?" Jack asked.

"Whatta ya writing a book?" Race asked.

"Bathroom break," David said.

As soon as David was out of earshot, Jack turned to Race.

"Hey," he said. "Sal's is on your route, right?"

"Yeah," Race said slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

Jack took some money from his pocket and handed it to him. "I need Sal to hold something for me. I'll come by later to pick it up."

"Alright. Whadda ya want him to hold for ya?"

"Not for me. For Dave. He's a newsie now. He needs to look like one."

Race smiled. "I gotcha. No worries, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, the boys went back to their routes. Jack and David decided that they would pay a visit to Denton. They continued to sell papers as they made their way to over to his office. The secretary let them go right in. Bryan looked up from his typewriter and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday boys," he said. Then he got up from his desk and greeted each boy. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Dinner with my family," David replied.

Bryan shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. You guys are eighteen. You need to go out and have fun."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him. "What kind of fun?"

"Oh, I am gonna get you two so drunk."

Jack and David exchanged a confused look.

"We can't drink yet," David said. "We have to be twenty-one."

Bryan grinned. "Not in New Jersey."

"You mean to tell me that you're going to take us to New Jersey just to get us drunk?"

"Yes."

Jack shrugged. "Alright, then."

"David, what about you? Are you in?"

David also shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great! So, I'll see you guys at eight?"

"Yeah. Meet us at the apartment."

"Sounds good. We all should get back to work, huh?"

The boys said goodbye to Bryan and headed back out to the streets. The rest of the papers sold quickly. Soon, their hands were empty and their pockets were full.

"Good day," David said.

"Best I've had in a long time," Jack said.

"Are you coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I gotta make a stop first."

"Alright. I'll see you."

Then David headed back to the apartment. Jack quickly headed to Sal's. He hoped Racetrack would do a good job for him. He got to Sal's Haberdashery and the bell rang as he walked in the door.

Sal was an older Italian gentleman. Many of the newsies came to him for their clothes. He smiled when he saw Jack come in.

"Hello, my friend!" Sal said. "So good to see you."

"Nice to see you, too," Jack said. "Racetrack was here earlier."

"Oh, yes. We picked out a nice gift for David."

Sal reached down behind the counter and produced a brown paper bag. Jack took the gift out and looked it over.

"This is perfect," Jack said. "Thanks, Sal."

"You're welcome," Sal said.

Jack put the gift back into the bag. "I'm sorry I can't stay and talk."

"Not a problem. You have a good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack left Sal's and quickly headed for David's apartment. He went up the fire escape and gently rapped on the bedroom window. A moment later, Les was there to open it for him.

"Hey, Jack. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Les."

Jack climbed through the window. Then he and Les went into the kitchen. David was setting the table while Mrs. Jacobs attended the stove. Jack didn't see Sarah, and thought it just as well. They had started dating after the strike, but had decided to split when they began to argue about religion. Jack didn't really follow a religion and Sarah was bothered by it. Jack made attempts to be nice to her when he visited the apartment. She was David's sister after all.

"Dinner is almost ready," Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Sure smells good," Jack commented.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," David said. "The sauce was made with tomatoes from the garden on the roof. It's been simmering for hours."

"Great. Spaghetti and meatballs is my favorite."

David smiled. "Yeah. I know."

"David asked me to make it especially for you," Mrs. Jacobs explained. "You two should go wash up."

Jack followed David to the bathroom. They stood together at the sink as they washed their hands.

"Hey, Jack."

"Yeah?"

David flicked his wet hands at his friend. Droplets of water splattered over Jack. David grinned at him. Jack retaliated by flicking his wet hands at David. They then broke into playfully shoving each other back and forth, laughing as they did.

"What are you two doing?"

The boys froze and looked to see Mrs. Jacobs standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," the boys said in unison.

"You're both eighteen. You should act like it."

As she turned to walk away, David made a jibber-jabber motion with his hand. Jack stifled a laugh. They dried their hands and rejoined the family in the kitchen. Mr. Jacobs had come out from the bedroom. He gave a small smile when he saw Jack.

"Hello, Jack," he said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs. How you feeling?"

Mr. Jacobs rubbed his bad arm. "It's still slow going."

Everyone gathered around the table. After saying a blessing, they began to eat. Even though Jack was raised on the streets, he knew what good manners were. He cut up his meatballs and twirled his spaghetti into bite-sized coils.

After dinner, Mrs. Jacobs brought out a chocolate cake. They sang to both David and Jack. As the cake was being sliced, there was a knock on the door. Les answered it, and found that Bryan was standing there.

"Hey, Denton," Les said.

"Hiya, Les," Bryan said. "I'm a little early. I hope that's OK."

"That's alright. We're about to have some cake. C'mon in."

"Thank you."

Bryan came in and joined the family at the table. Everyone greeted him warmly. Mrs. Jacobs served up the cake and then took a seat to enjoy some herself.

"Bryan," Mr. Jacobs said. "I heard that you're taking the birthday boys out to celebrate."

"Yes, sir," Bryan said. "That is the plan. I know of a place where they put on amazing shows."

"Sounds like a good time."

"It will be. I do have to tell you though; the show has a long run time, so we'll be back pretty late."

"Oh," Mrs. Jacobs said. "Well, Jack, you can stay here tonight if you like. Sarah's going to be staying over at her friend's tonight."

"That would be nice," Jack said. "Thank you."

There it was. Sarah was gone for the night. Jack wouldn't have to be in that awkward tension that was always prevalent whenever the two encountered each other. What's more, it was more time that he could spend with David.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finished their cake, Bryan, Jack and David headed out for the birthday celebration.

"That was a pretty big lie that you told my parents," David commented.

"Nah," Bryan said. "Just a little white lie."

"So, where _are _you taking us?" Jack asked.

"A place where women put on private shows that are amazing," Bryan replied.

Jack froze, eyes wide. "You're taking us to a whore house?"

David stopped and his head jerked towards Jack. "What?"

Bryan whipped around and shushed them. "No. I'm taking you two to a brothel."

David looked puzzled. "What's the difference?"

"These are the more sophisticated prostitutes. The ones that really know what they're doing."

Jack glanced at David and then back at Bryan. "Denton, I'm not so sure about this."

"Just relax, will you? Trust me; this will be an absolutely unforgettable night."

Jack still felt uneasy about their night out. Judging by the blush on David's face, he wasn't comfortable with it either. There was nothing Jack could think of to get himself out of going to the brothel. He wouldn't dare confess the real reason he didn't want to go, and Bryan was so dead set on buying them a good time. So, he and David continued to follow him.

Bryan took them down to the riverfront. They boarded a ferry for New Jersey. David's red blush turned to green when they got out on the river, but he managed to hold himself together. Once they reached the shore of New Jersey, Bryan escorted them to the brothel.

Jack and David knew the place from a block away. There was loud music coming from inside and people were walking around. They went inside and Jack took a moment to look around.

The brothel was two stories. On the first floor there was a bar. Behind the counter was a tall gentleman playing serving drinks from the bottles that lined the shelves behind him. There was another man playing the piano. The "customers" were milling about or sitting at the tables. One group even had a card game going.

The only women in the place were the ones "working." They had their hair done up big and they were all wearing way too much makeup. They were all dressed similarly in tight corsets and long skirts. They walked about, flirting with the men. Jack knew that the second floor was where they conducted their business.

"Bryan!"

Jack and David turned to see Bryan shaking hands with the bartender. They walked over to join him.

"Great to see you again, Tom," Bryan said to the bartender.

"You haven't been around in a while. What gives?"

"Well, the pile of work on my desk is finally done."

"Alrighty, then. And who are these fine young gentlemen with you?"

"Tom, I have here the leaders of the New York newsboys strike. Jack Kelly and David Jacobs. They're both celebrating eighteen years of life."

"No fooling? Well, it's nice to meet you boys. How about a shot for your birthdays? On the house."

Before either boy could object, Tom was pouring whiskey into shot glasses. David picked up his glass and inspected the liquid.

"Happy birthday," Jack said.

"You, too," David replied.

They clinked the glasses together and drank their shots. Jack could feel a fire in his throat as the whiskey went down. After swallowing, both boys went into a coughing fit. Bryan and Tom laughed.

"You'll get used to it," Tom chuckled.

"Let's follow it up with some ale," Bryan said and he handed Tom some money.

Tom went to the end of the counter and returned a minute later with three pints of ale. Both boys took a big gulp from their glasses. Jack decided that he liked ale a lot more than whiskey.

"You boys stay here," Bryan said. "I'll be right back."

He took his pint of ale and started to make his way around the room.

"I almost forgot," Jack said to David. "I got you a present."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag from Sal's.

"You shouldn't have," David said. "I don't have anything for you."

"You kidding me? Your mother made my favorite meal for dinner, _and _a chocolate cake. I couldn't ask for more."

David smiled. He took the bag from Jack and pulled out his present. It was a charcoal gray newsboys cap. David turned it over in his hands a few times.

"This is great," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

David put the cap on his head. "Perfect fit. How do I look?"

_Handsome _Jack thought, but he didn't say it. "You look like an authentic newsie."

They continued to cha and drink their ale. A minute later, Bryan returned. He had a blonde prostitute with him.

"Nice hat," he said to David.

"Thanks. Jack gave it to me for my birthday."

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to the Sinful Cynthia."

The blonde smiled at them. "These are the famous newsboy strikers, huh?"

"Sure are."

"Ooh, I've got a couple of girls that would just _love _to get their hands on you. You're pretty popular around here."

"What do you think, Cynthia? Can we make things happen for my boys?"

"Not to worry, Bryan. We'll take good care of them. Come along fellas."


	6. Chapter 6

Cynthia led Jack and David up the stairs. They could hear sexual noises from behind the closed doors, some more enthusiastic than others. Then Cynthia opened the door to an empty room.

"Go on, David," she said. "Make yourself comfortable. My girl will be with you soon."

David hesitated, but went into the room. Cynthia closed the door behind him. She led Jack to another empty room. After she left, Jack kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed.

Most boys would be jumping for joy at the prospect of losing their virginity. The other newsies always talked about girls and the hope of "getting lucky." Jack could usually fake a devilish grin when the other boys were around; but alone in this room, he was able to be truthful to himself. He thought about the girl that would be coming in to pleasure him, but it didn't excite him in the least.

Soon, his thoughts turned to David. They sometimes did when Jack was alone. He was content with this secret. And even if there were a glimmer of a chance for a relationship with David, that would just be a bonus.

Jack closed his eyes and pictured David. Carrying a hundred papers through the streets of New York was starting to give him a little muscle definition. He had a smile no one else could match. His pearly white teeth sparkled against his pinkish-red lips. Whenever he saw it, even in his daydreams, Jack got the desire to push David up against a wall, wind his fingers into his curls and kiss him like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door closing. His eyes opened and he saw a petite brunette standing in the room. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Jack replied.

"My name's Emily. I'll be taking care of you. What would you like to do?"

Jack wasn't sure of his answer. He didn't want to do any of the things that guys would normally do in this situation.

"Talk?" he offered.

Emily shrugged. "What the hell? It's your hour."

She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Did Bryan…um, pay you girls?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm starting to think you don't want to be here."

"Honestly, no."

"Well, let me be honest you with you. I heard you say a name when I came in."

Jack felt his stomach flip. He had been so careful to hide his secret, but had lost it in that one quick second.

"Yeah, that's part of it," Jack said.

Emily giggled. "Calm down, Jack. It's not like I'm going to go rushing off to have you arrested."

"I haven't done anything anyway. It's just a fantasy."

"If that's what you like, I can get a guy for you. Whatever tickles your fancy. It is your birthday after all."

"Thanks, but…it wouldn't be the same."

Emily was quiet for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, who is David?"

Jack sighed. "The other guy that Bryan brought with us."

"Oh. That's really…"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Bryan appeared in the doorway.

"Jack, we have to go," he said.

"We just got here," Jack protested.

"We have to leave, _now_."

Jack got up and came to the door. "What's wrong?"

"David got a new girl. It's her first night."

"So?"

"Her name is Sarah."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack asked.

"No," Bryan said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

Jack turned to her. "Sarah is David's sister."

"Oh, shit." Emily got up and grabbed Jack's shoes. "I know another way out. Follow me."

She and Jack came out into the hallway. David was standing across the hall, his jaw clenched and his fists in tight balls. Sarah stood next to him. She was wearing her everyday clothes, but her hair was done up and her face was covered in makeup. She kept her head down.

Jack quickly slipped his shoes on and Emily led them down the hall to another staircase. The staircase led down into the kitchen area. They went out the door and found themselves at the back of the brothel.

"Thank you, Emily," Jack said.

"No problem," Emily said. "Good luck."

"I'm sorry, Emily," Sarah said in a small voice.

"You don't belong here anyway, kid."

Emily went back inside and closed the door behind her. The others hurried back to the riverfront and boarded the ferry. Once on board, David finally spoke.

"What the hell were you doing in a place like that?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah looked at her brother. "Funny. I was going to ask you three the same question."

"This is my doing," Bryan said. "This is my birthday gift to them."

"Bryan, I understand the whole right-of-passage that you feel the boys should be a part of, but not all eighteen year olds celebrate their birthdays this way."

"Not all girls work in a whore house, either," David said.

"Damn you, David!" Sarah screamed and tears started to well in her eyes. "I've heard what mama and papa talk about after we go to bed. You're selling newspapers every day, but it's just barely enough to get by on. I'm the oldest. I should be taking care of the family."

Then she started to cry harder. The guys looked at one another. Jack saw David's face suddenly turn pale.

"I'm going to be sick," David announced.

He walked away from the group and threw up over the side of the ferry. Bryan walked over to make sure David was alright. Jack felt awkward being left alone with Sarah. Even more so with everything that had just happened.

Sarah was pressing her palms to her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Jack took the handkerchief from around his neck and offered it to her. She took it and dried her tears.

"This is going to be covered in makeup when I'm done," Sarah said.

"It'll wash out," Jack said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, alright."

"If it had been me in your room instead of Emily, what would you have done?"

"Nothing."

Sarah's eyebrows rose. "Nothing?" Then she was quiet for a moment. "I don't understand you, Jack. You kissed me at the strike, we go on a few dates, and then you want to break up."

"Sarah, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"Somebody I'm not supposed to be in love with."

"Who?" Sarah asked again. "I can keep a secret."

"Pretty big secret."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "Jack, are you…a homosexual?"

Jack felt his heart start to race. "Why would you ask me that?"

"You don't follow a religion, you didn't sleep with the prostitute when you hand the chance…" Suddenly, Sarah gasped. "Oh, my God. Why didn't I see it before?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Does he know?"

Jack glanced over at David, who was now sitting on the deck of the ferry. Then he looked back at Sarah. "He doesn't know."

"Jack, you two have become such good friends. Please, don't do anything to jeopardize that."

"I won't."

Then, Bryan brought David back over to them.

"You alright?" Jack asked his friend.

David nodded. "Seasick."

"Listen," Bryan said. "You guys should probably work on getting your story straight."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack, David and Sarah talked and came up with a solution as to what they were going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. They agreed that if they were asked, they would say that Sarah had met up with the boys at theater after having an argument with her friend, and that the boys left the show at intermission to bring her home. Once they reached New York, Jack and David thanked Bryan for the night out (even though it hadn't lasted that long). Then they escorted Sarah home. It was still a warm night. They were all quiet. After a few blocks, Jack finally spoke.

"Hey, Davey."

"Yeah?"

"I was supposed to stay at your place tonight, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, now that Sarah's home, where am I gonna sleep?"

They all stopped.

"I hadn't thought about that," David said.

"Can't you go back to the lodging house?" Sarah asked.

Jack shook his head. "They lock the doors at midnight."

"Well, um…" Sarah bit her bottom lip as she tried to think.

They way Jack saw it; there was only one obvious solution to this problem. He knew Sarah didn't want to say it. David finally said what the others were thinking.

"Jack can sleep in my bed with me."

"David, your bed is kind of small for two people," Sarah pointed out.

"What do you suggest, Sarah? I'm not going to leave my best friend out on the streets."

Sarah sighed. "No, we're not going to do that to Jack."

"Besides, it's only one night. I think we can manage."

Then David started for home again. Sarah turned to Jack.

"You had better behave," she said in an angry whisper.

Jack nodded. Then they went to catch up with David.

"You're not going back to that place are you?" David asked his sister.

Sarah shook her head. "Emily was right. I didn't belong there. I'm sure I can find work someplace else."

David sighed. "We're still kids. We shouldn't have to worry so much about money."

"But we do," Jack said. "Times are tough. Just a hard truth."

When they got back to the apartment, Mrs. Jacobs was waiting up for them. She was surprised to see Sarah and was naturally inquisitive. Sarah did all the talking. She stuck to the story that they had created, and Mrs. Jacobs was satisfied with the explanation. She expressed her sympathy for Sarah's argument with her friend and for the boys having their night out cut short. Then she sent them off to bed.

Sarah took her nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. The boys stripped down to their long johns and climbed into bed. There wasn't a whole lot of space, but Jack made sure to keep some distance between David and himself.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Denton was right about one thing. It was an absolutely unforgettable night."

"I guess it was."

Just then, Sarah came back into the room.

"Goodnight, boys," she said and she climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight," the boys said in unison.

David turned the light off and settled himself under the covers. He was lying on his side, still facing Jack. Jack watched him as he slept. He wished he could be closer to David, to hold him as they slept. He knew that Sarah had her eyes on him. All Jack could do was look. He watched his friend until sleep finally took over.

_**Thank you, readers! Keep an eye out for the sequel "I Don't, But I Do" coming soon!**_


End file.
